Worlds Apart
by Rhovania
Summary: A Hobbit/Inheritance crossover, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Thranduil, and Legolas mysteriously appear in Alagaesia. After rescuing a pair of dwarf twins they go to Tronjheim hoping to figure out how they got to this unusual place. Summary is really bad, please give it a try! Will eventually have romance. Set 50 years after events in Inheritance Cycle, AU.
1. Introductions

First, many thanks to the wonderful Christopher Paolini and J.R.R. Tolkien for providing us with these wonderful universes to experience.

Second, anything recognizable does not belong to me, I'm just shuffling things around in a way I like. The Shrrgnein in this story is not the one in Inheritance Cycle, the only similarities are the name and 'Fists of Steel'.

I hope you enjoy it! (I'm new to posting things to ff, so please bear with me if the formatting is weird.)

Chapter 1: Introductions

The last thing Thorin remembered, he was arguing with Thranduil about troop placement in the coming battle, when he woke up, he was in a forest he did not recognize; surrounded by his sister sons, Thranduil and his youngest son Legolas. He roused the boys, then set about trying to wake the two elves up in the most annoying way possible.

A short while later, with a very irritated pair of elves finally awake, the Middle Earthians got to studying their surroundings. They decided the clearing they were in was "base camp" from which to start exploring. Thorin and Thranduil grudgingly agreed to stay and guard the "camp" while the boys went to scout.

"Well, this was a great idea!" Thorin growled not five minutes later, his patience with the elven king at an end when said elf got snarky with Thorin about figuring out what had happened and where they were. His thoughts of strangling the elf with his own hair cut off when the bushes to the side of camp rustled and five men with seven horses came into the clearing.

"Isn't this a fine surprise! What have we here? An elf and a dwarf, both so very far from home." The men's leader said. Thranduil and Thorin, being hardened warriors, had come alert as soon as the bushes had started rustling and slowly went back to back as the men started advancing.

"How much do you think the dwarf would be at Dras-Leona?" one of the men said, to which Thorin growled.

"I don't think this one would be worth the trouble, not like the other two we already have, what about the elf? He worth the trouble, boss?" Said another.

Both Thorin and Thranduil realized at the same moment that these men were slavers, and that they had two dwarves in their keeping. Thorin especially was concerned, given that his nephews had not reported back, and the possibility of them running into these men was high. The Slaver's leader gave them a look-over and seemed to be thinking, he then said "Well, they both look healthy enough to survive the block, but I don't know if it'll be worth the trouble trying to subdue them."

Just then Fili, Kili and Legolas came through the bushes behind Thorin and Thranduil, evening the odds against the men; grateful that his nephews were unharmed, Thorin quietly said, "On count of three" to the others. When Thorin gave the word, they attacked and quickly subdued the men. Thorin walked up to the slaver's leader and roughly shoved him against a nearby tree. "You said you had two dwarves, where are they?" he shouted at the man.

"Th-The horses!" The leader choked. Thorin dropped him and walked over to the horses, he didn't bother with the five the men had rode in on, and went straight to the two with the bundles the slavers had been leading. He stopped at the closest one and started to unwrap the heavy cloth it had over it, only to stop when it started to wriggle so violently it fell off the horse, he finished unwrapping it to discover that it was a very irate young looking blonde dwarrow, who appeared to be ready to verbally tear into his captors, and seemed extremely surprised to see Thorin. He worked out the gag that had been forced into the blondes' mouth and quickly untied him.

The blonde stood up nodding his thanks to Thorin, before jogging over to the other bundle and beginning to untie it, earning himself a kick in the face. "Oww! That was my _nose_ you fat arse!" he yelled. The bundle made a mumbling sound before wriggling itself off as the blonde had done. He kneeled down to untie the cloth, and to the astonishment of the Middle Earthians, revealed a silver haired dwarrowdam, that looked identical to the blonde. Once the dam was untied, they both stood up, bowed in unison, and the blonde said "Well, I guess seeing as how you folks rescued us, we should introduce ourselves." "I'm Shrrgnein" the silver dam said, "And I'm her twin brother Urzhnein!"


	2. On the Run

Once again, I don't own anything except my OC's!

Chapter 2: On the Run

" _I'm Shrrgnein" the silver dam said, "And I'm her twin brother Urzhnein!"_

Shrrgnein, the female twin, had long silver hair in a thick braid down her back, she had a lithe yet muscular build, and most astonishing were her eyes, which looked like molten gold.

Urzhnein, the male twin, had shoulder length gold hair (the same shade as his sisters eyes), a similar build to his sister, but more masculine, his eyes were the same shade of silver as Shrrg's hair.

The dwarf twins then walked over to the rest of the horses and began to grab what the Middle Earthians assumed were personal belongings, including two gorgeous looking swords that seemed to fit the twins opposing appearances perfectly. With their things reclaimed, Shrrgnein turned to the captured slavers, walked up and lopped the men's heads off in a single stroke. Shocked, the Middle-Earthians just stared as she calmly cleaned off her sword, once she was done, the twins started towards the M-Es.

"We need to get moving, head towards Tronjheim; there's a lot more where those came from." Shrrgnein said, completely unbothered by the fact that she had just killed the men.

"What and where is Tronjheim?" Fili and Kili asked in unison. Urzhnein just gave them a look like 'what do you mean, what is Tronjheim?'

Shrrgnein sighed, "Tronjheim is the largest city of the dwarves, and we need to get there before these idiots friends find us." With that being said the two moved off and, shocking the M-Es, started to check the gear on the horses and getting them ready to leave.

"What do you mean _we_?" Thranduil asked snippily "Why do we need to go anywhere?"

"She means _we_ as in all two-legged beings in this clearing, the other slavers know we were under control, when they come across this they are going to know that we had help escaping and be after us." Urz said while tending to a horse. He turned to them and said "Are you ready to go? Or are you going to stay here and be captured by slavers?"

The M-E's looked at each other and Legolas said "Well does anyone have a better idea than to go with them?" They all silently agreed that they had nowhere else to go, and so they set off with the twins on their way to "Tronjheim," wherever it was.

 _Several hours later…_

"Are we there yet? My legs hurt from trying to reach the stirrups!" Kili groaned from the back of his much too tall horse.

"Almost, the gate is at the end of this valley. Stop whining about the horse being too tall!" Shrrgnein replied snappily. They got closer and closer to the end of the valley, finally they came through the last stand of trees. In front of them was a medium sized lake, whose source was a large, but not massive, waterfall.

"Well, where is the city you were talking about?" Thranduil asked with hidden curiosity.

"It's inside the mountain." Shrrgnein said in a tone that plainly stated that fact was obvious.

"Well then where is the gate?" Legolas asked, his curiosity not so hidden.

"Behind the waterfall." Urz replied with nonchalance.

"Why is it behind the waterfall? If it is a gate to a big city shouldn't it be easily accessible?" Fili asked with astonishment.

"It is a side gate, only those who know where it is can find it." Shrrg said.

They had continued riding while the questions were asked and answered, so by this time they were very close to the waterfall. Urz got off of his horse and walked up to the rock face next to the waterfall and shouted "Are we allowed through or are you going to make us go the long way 'round?"

After a few seconds of no response, the M-E's could hear a voice faintly reply, "Ya you can come through, but be careful, got some bad rain yesterday and the river is angrier than usual." And with that Shrrgnein dismounted and walked to the edge of the lake by the fall and started walking through the water till she was swimming through the waterfall and disappeared.

"Well, true to nature she leaves all the hard work for me." Urz said fondly, he then instructed the M-E's to swim through the waterfall and not to worry about the horses as a handler would come see them safely to a corral. Once everyone was through with Kili only having a bit of trouble with the fast water, the M-E's were given towels to help them dry off and hustled through the tunnel to a great jeweled gate.

"Sorry we have to hurry, but the King is going to want to know about the slavers; and we also have to report our use of the gate because while not a tightly kept secret, it is still a secret." Urz said. The gate opened and the sight beyond it made the M-E dwarves gasp in delight, a huge cavern that surely must have been an old volcano, and in the center an enormous city made of the purest white marble.

" _That_ is Tronjheim." Shrrg said pridefully. They made their way from the gate to the city, and went through the gates flanked by an animal the M-E's had never seen before. Once they were through the gate, they went to what the twins said was a council chamber and that the king would meet them there.

Thorin was confused, should they not be going to meet this king of the dwarves instead of him coming to meet them? He decided to ask, "Why are we not going to meet him? As King he shouldn't have to go anywhere to meet about something like this. May I also ask what the king's name is?"

Urz chuckled "Well, his name is Orik, and while he doesn't have to meet us here, it's probably a welcome relief from the extremely boring guild conference he is currently in."

Kili then asked, "Do you know him? You seem quite familiar with his name and schedule."

Shrrg gave Kili a considering look as she replied, "Somewhat, our mentor is King Orik's adopted brother, so we interact with him on a regular basis as we perform our duties." Just then a herald announced the arrival of the King.

"What are you two nuisances doing back? I thought you would be more than halfway to Ellesmera by now!" Said a dwarf who could only be King Orik.

"Well, we would be if we had not been captured by slavers." Shrrg said to the king with a fond smile.

"Slavers! It doesn't matter that slavery has been illegal for fifty years, they are still at it anyway." The king ranted to himself.

"These people rescued us." Urz said when the king had finished his small rant.


	3. Settling In

**It just occurred to me, I never said whose POV this was in. It is a mix of 3rd person and Thorin's pov. Sorry if that confused anyone! Also Orik's behavior will be explained really soon! (As soon as if figure out a way to word it!) ;) M-E's means Middle Earthians.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Settling In

" _These people rescued us" Urz said…_

King Orik then turned and gave the twins a weird look, which prompted Shrrg to explain that the slavers had drugged them so they wouldn't be able to escape on their own. The King looked like he was going to ask something but Urz cut him off by saying, "We also had to make use of the Water Gate, it was the only way to escape the slavers tracking us."

Orik then gave them a look of understanding, "How about you introduce us then?" Shrrg came to stand by Thorin and the others. Thorin went first as he was closest to where Orik was standing, after him went Fili and Kili, then Thranduil and Legolas. Orik looked shrewdly at them while saying "you folks aren't from around here are you?" Thorin stood there for a few seconds while trying to think of something to say that would allow him to deny it, but his hesitation was enough for Orik to know for certain he was correct.

"Your mother is in the city selling her furs, why don't you nuisances take our guests to lunch and a chance to get cleaned up, then take them to meet your mother. We can talk again after you folks get freshened up." Orik said to the twins and the others, and swept out of the room.

"That went well." Urz said cheerfully.

Meanwhile Shrrg glared at them asking "What do you mean you are not from here." The M-E's just stared at the twins, before Fili and Kili started talking at the same time. "QUIET!" Thorin yelled to get his nephews to shut up.

"We are from a place called Middle-Earth or Arda, we do not know how we got here, and we just woke up in the clearing where the slavers found us." Legolas said patiently.

"Oh, ok, well we can figure that out later. What do y'all want to do first? Food or bath?" Urz asked. The M-E's all agreed that a bath first would be great. So the twins showed them to a long tunnel illuminated by a red lamp. Shrrg explained that the bathing pools themselves were usually kept dark, the red lamp was to preserve one's dark-vision. Urz led the M-E's down one tunnel while Shrrg went down another; the elves were amazed at how dark it was, they couldn't see at all! The dwarves meanwhile just continued chatting like nothing was wrong. Thranduil asked, "How are you so calm in this infernal darkness!" He heard Thorin's voice right next to him, "We are dwarves, we are used to being in dark tunnels for mining and such. We can't see either, it just does not bother us." They finally got to the bathing pool, and exchanged stories about their respective worlds, which is how the M-E's learned that a major war was fought in Alagaesia fifty years ago. After everyone was cleaned and presentable, the group went to get some food from the kitchens. As they followed the twins through the city, they realized that the city was not just huge, but absolutely massive! The twins led them through the maze of halls till they came to the public kitchens, and ordered fish with a side of gravy covered mushrooms, then went to sit down at a table to eat.

"So what are we going to do after we are done eating?" Kili asked in between large mouthfuls of food.

"If you want we can go visit our mothers stall, or we can see about getting you guys a place to stay. It is getting late, so you might have to stay with us for tonight." Said Urz.

"Why don't we go to your mothers stall?" Fili said "If you two don't mind us staying with you of course!" He amended after a nudge from Thorin.

"No, not at all! As long as you don't mind going back outside the mountain. We stay with our parents when we are here; our father is a farmer, and our mother is a hunter/leatherworker, both require being outside." Shrrg stated.

"That's fine, as long as our being there does not inconvenience your parents." Thorin said.

"No! Its fine, we just have to let Mama know how much to make for dinner." Urz stated happily.

"Well, since everyone is finished eating, let's go." Said Shrrg. As they headed down to the market they passed through this massive chamber, with stairways at the four points of the compass.

"You think the city is beautiful? Look up." Urz chuckled. The M-E's looked up and gasped at the sight of the largest gem they had ever seen.

"That is Isidar Mithrim, the Star Rose." a deep yet feminine voice said. "Good evening Mama!" The twins said in unison.


	4. What is a Rider?

**So, Aeo is my dwarf alt on WOW, Larnog is mine and Mimring's personality is mine (The name I am pretty sure is in the book, I looked but could not find it, so I am putting disclaimer in.)**

* * *

Chapter 4: What is a Rider?

"Good evening my darlings," the strange dam said. She had long black hair, and sky blue eyes, with a typical dwarf build: meaning, short and muscular with a hint of plumpness. "King Orik sent a message that you were here, so I decided to close up early so I could help your father get started on dinner. Who are these fine gentlemen?"

"Mama the dwarves are Thorin, and his nephews Fili and Kili. The elves are Thranduil and his son Legolas." Shrrg said "Guys, this is our mother, Aeo."

"Do you folks have somewhere to stay?" Aeo asked.

"They are going to stay with us for tonight Mama, Shrrg and I will find them other housing tomorrow." Urz said.

"As long as it causes no inconvenience for your family Lady Aeo." Thorin firmly stated.

"Oh, my! I'm no lady, please, just call me Aeo." She requested, slightly flustered. "And no, it is no trouble, my husband and I would enjoy the company, being outside the mountain we don't get many visitors."

As the group, Aeo included, made their way through the city the twins stopped in front of a lavishly decorated room, Aeo went ahead to help her husband with dinner, when the twins came out they were carrying two large polished stones, one was a deep emerald color and the other was a beautiful shade of sapphire.

"The period for the Choosing is up, so these are going to go to the humans next to see if they hatch." Shrrg said, her arms full of the emerald stone, which apparently wasn't a stone.

"What do you mean, hatch?" Kili asked curiously.

"Those are not stones are they? What are they that would need to be hatched?" Thorin asked with a dangerous tone to his voice.

"They are dragon eggs, these ones are to be bonded with Riders, and join the rest of us once they and their riders finish basic training and the hatchlings are large enough to fly to our base in the east." Urz said easily.

"Dragons!" the M-E's gasped,

"What are you thinking associating with those vicious creatures?" Thranduil asked shocked that these dwarves, who he had previously thought to be the sanest dwarves he had ever met, would willingly be near one of the most evil creatures he had ever encountered.

The twins winced in unison, and said "You really shouldn't have said that." A moment later the group heard a deep booming noise rumbling through the air, within seconds the M-E's could see the two very large dragons making the noise. The first and bigger of the two, looked to be made of solid gold. The second and slightly smaller dragon was pure silver in color. When the dragons were close enough to the group to freak the M-E's out, they landed and the twins fearlessly walked up to them and laid their hands on the dragons' snouts.

"This is Mimring" Urz introduced the silver dragon.

"And this is Larnog" Shrrg said introducing the gold dragon.

The M-E's heard a female voice in their heads, _**Hello! It is nice to meet you, I'm Mimring, Urzhnein's dragon partner.**_ A beat later it was replaced with a deeper male voice, _**Hello, I'm Larnog, Shrrgnein's dragon partner.**_

After the dragons had introduced themselves, the M-E's were still extremely apprehensive about being so close to them. The twins walked up to them and asked if they would like to hold the eggs, Thorin and Thranduil declined vehemently, Fili also declined after a few seconds, but Kili and Legolas both said that they would like to hold an egg. Shrrg handed the green egg she was holding to Legolas, while Urz handed the blue egg to Kili. They then turned to walk back over to the adult dragons.

After about ten minutes later when everyone was ready to continue on to Aeo and her husband's house, the eggs that Kili and Legolas were still holding started shaking and squeaking, with a loud _crack_ the emerald egg opened to reveal a small dragon hatchling of the same emerald shade as the egg. A moment later the blue egg yielded the same result with a hatchling the color of the deepest sapphire. The twins were visibly ecstatic while the M-E's apprehensiveness had returned tenfold.

"Hold your hand out to them." Urz instructed giddily.

"Prepare yourself for a shock." Shrrg said a moment later.

Kili and Legolas did what the twins told them while their kin looked on nervously. When they made contact with the hatchlings, both of them seemed to just collapse, Thorin and Thranduil jumped forward to catch them and laid them down on the ground. The hatchlings, much to Thorin and Thranduil's dismay, curled up on Kili and Legolas' chests and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Ok, sorry it took so long to post this chapter, my grandma's health is not good right now so I have been taking care of her, she is not showing any signs of improving, so updates might continue to be a little slow.**


	5. History and Names

Chapter 5: History and Names

About 15 minutes later Kili and Legolas wake up and are staring in awe at the little hatchlings in their arms. The twins just grin at them, then Shrrg says "Come on, you can stare at them later, we are going to be late for dinner."

At that the new Riders looked up and said in unison, "I'm starving! Let's go get some food!" The twins then led the group in the direction of the exit to the mountain; the hatchlings curled around their riders necks like large scaly necklaces and went back to sleep.

"Are you sure they are safe?" Thranduil and Thorin kept asking the twins as they walked.

"Yes, they are safe, the hatchlings will only eat what their Riders give them, and they won't breathe fire till they are at least three months old." Urz sighed.

"How old are your dragon's? Uh, Mimring and Larnog?" Fili asked curiously.

"Well we were Chosen at the same time; so they are both the same age, 48 years old." Shrrg told them.

* * *

They went through the gate to emerge outside the mountain, in a small valley, the twins informed them that their parents' house was at the other end of said valley.

"So… I'm guessing this being chosen by a dragon thing is pretty normal in Alagaesia?" Fili said cautiously.

"It is a great honor to be a Dragon Rider! They-We keep the peace in the land and make sure that people are safe from any threats that might appear, we aren't as much of a presence as the Riders of old however, mostly because people fear what we can do, that and the fact that we are immortal scares them." Urz explained, excitedly at first, but sounding melancholy by the time he had finished talking.

"Yes, Galbatorix's tyranny left many people distrustful of the Riders." Shrrg said. "Galbatorix was a Dragon Rider, the death of his dragon broke his mind; he took over or killed almost all of the other Riders and ruled as king of Alagaesia for over a century before he was defeated by the combined forces of the Varden, Surda, elves, dwarves, and Urgals."

"What are Urgals? And Surda?" Thorin questioned.

"Urgals are one of the peoples that live in Alagaesia, Surda is a human nation east of the Beor Mountains." Urz told him.

"You're immortal?" Kili asked, shocked that such a thing was possible.

"Yes, so are you" Shrrg chuckled, "The instant the bond was made, your lifespan lengthened to match a dragons; dragons do not die unless they are killed, neither will you."

"Oh, what about our families? Is there a way to make them immortal?" Kili asked nervously, hoping there was a way, he didn't want to lose his brother or uncle.

"Well… There is a way, but we cannot tell you about it till you complete your training." Urz said slowly.

At this point they were very near Aeo's home, they could see it through the trees, and they could also smell the food. They continued walking till they were at the door and ready to enter.

"We are going to eat first, then make sleeping arrangements ok?" Shrrg said as she was pushing open the door to reveal Aeo, and, instead of the dwarf the M-E's were expecting, there was a tall dark-haired elf.

"Hello, you must be the Otherworlders my wife was telling me about, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Lonim." The elf introduced himself.

"How did you know they are not from this world?" Urz questioned his father.

"I have my ways, and if you think I am going to tell you of said ways, you are sorely mistaken my son." Lonim said whistling.

"Boys, we have guests! Behave yourselves!" Aeo called from the kitchen, where she was adding a couple last ingredients to the dinner that was cooking away.

"Yes Mama/Dear!" Both father and son chorused.

"Ok, dinners ready!" Aeo called from the kitchen.

"Kili and Legolas get their food first! Bonding really drains your energy, doesn't it dears?" Aeo said, turning to question her children.

"Yes Mama, it would be best if Kili and Legolas got their food first, so that they can replace the energy they lost during the Bonding." Shrrg said.

"Ok, now that's settled. What are you going to name your dragons lads?" Lonim asked curiously.

"Oh, we name them? I thought they would name themselves." Legolas said.

"Yes, you name them, actually you tell them some names you like and they will choose the one they like best, so it is kind of both." Urz said

"Ok, how do we tell them?" Kili asked.

"Through the Bond, reach for them and they will be there." Shrrg said easily.

Kili closed his eyes, he reached with his thoughts for the beautiful sapphire blue hatchling curled around his neck; she stirred, and looked up at him, _**Hello.**_

 _Hello, beautiful one, we have to find a name for you; I have some ideas. What about Dis?_ _ **No.**_ _Thris?_ _ **No.**_ _Mizim?_ _ **Yes.**_ _Beli- Really? Great! Mizim it is._

Looking up at the others in the room, Kili announced "Her name is Mizim."

"Excellent! Legolas what is her name?" Urz asked, as Legolas had started communicating with his hatchling when Kili did.

Legolas looked up at the people around him, "Her name is Taunia" he said excitedly.

"Great! Now that that is done, let's eat!" Lonim exclaimed.


	6. Housing and Training

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my Grandma was sick for a while and died a few weeks ago. I will try to update regularly, but still have family stuff going on so please be patient if I am not able to.

Chapter 6: Housing & Training

After dinner Shrrg showed the group to a small room, explaining that they would sleep in there; while she and her brother would stay in the main room.

The next morning, the elves were the first to wake, as Thranduil and Legolas were moving about the room, Lonim poked his head in and asked if they would like an early breakfast. After deciding that, yes they would, they left the room and walked towards the kitchen.

Thranduil's heart nearly stopped when he almost stepped on Urzs' head, and almost did again when he had to do an emergency hop over Shrrg's sleeping form, as the twins had chosen to sleep right in front of the kitchen door.

"Oh, don't worry about them; they could- and have- sleep through an avalanche, they won't wake up if you step on them." Lonim chuckles. Thranduil smiles at the obvious love Lonim has for his children.

"Where, may I ask, is the lady of the house?" Legolas askes curiously, he had seen no sign of Aeo.

"She's out checking her mink trapline, there is a lot of mink around here and the humans love mink fur" Lonim replies.

"Ah" Legolas says, unsure of how to reply.

"The twins told us that you are a farmer, what do you farm?" Thranduil asks.

"A lot of different things, mostly just what Aeo and I need, but also some of what Tronjheim requires. Wheat, rye, barley, pumpkins, corn, lettuce, and the like." Lonim tells them.

After everyone is awake and had breakfast, the twins lead the group back towards Tronjheim. When they get there, they head up to the third level.

"A lot of these rooms are not occupied, and many have not seen life since they were completed." Shrrg tells them.

"Why? There seem to be many people in the city." Thorin asks

"A lot of the people walking around the city are either guards, who live in the barracks, or they are Deep dwellers, who live beneath the city." Urz informs them. "Trondjheim may be the largest city and the capital, but it is not the most populated, the only real reason there are any people here at all is because of defense purposes. In times of crisis Trondjheim can house the entire Dwarven nation."

As he is saying this, they come upon a section of hallway that has three doors on one side and two on the other.

"Pick which ones you want, and we will make sure they are cleaned and that furniture is delivered." Shrrg says. After it has been decided who will have what room, Urz tells Legolas and Kili that, while the little dragons would be staying with them for now, they would eventually get bigger and need to relocate to the dragon hold at the top of the city.

"Now we will go to the training grounds to begin your physical training." Shrrg says.

"What about the hatchlings? Would they be safe there?" Fili asks

"Yes, they will be safe, they are very young still and will most likely sleep the whole time." Urz chuckles.

On their way to the training grounds Legolas inquired about what their training would consist of.

"The first part of your training will consist of rigorous physical activity to build up your strength; your physical strength directly relates to your magic, the more physical strength you have the more magic you can use before becoming exhausted." Shrrg informs them.

"Magic?! We can use magic?" Kili gasps.

"Yes, Kili, you can use magic, but only after you have been trained; if you try to do too much and don't know your limits, the energy drain from using magic can kill you." Urz says.

"I thought you said they were immortal?" Fili questions.

"Technically yes, they have an immortal lifespan, but they can still be killed." Shrrg replies.

"Your ability to use magic also depends on your vocabulary, you will need to learn the Ancient Language, which we will start to go over after your physical training today." Urz states.


End file.
